Like a Waterfall
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: Perdicus commits a terrible act against Gabrielle. Please read my profile, before reading the story. Note : *This story will not have a promo on youtube.* *Do not read, if really dark stories arent your thing.*


It was cool air night in southern Greece. Xena had been riding around for nearly 2 hours, since leaving Gabrielle's wedding. Xena had said it wasn't goodbye, but as time went on she couldn't believe her own words but kept quiet and let Gabrielle go to a new life. Not smart.

"Someone help me ! Please help me !" Xena knew that voice it belonged to Gabrielle. She rushed Argo into a gallop towards the yells of detress. Seeing Gabrielle, fear runs through her. Jumping off, she runs to her.

"Gabrielle ! I'm here." Gabrielle clutchs to her, shaking in tears.

" Xena...help me." Before Xena can respond, Gabrielle passes out. Alarmed, Xena carries her to Argo, then quickly leads them to a Inn. She carries the bard inside.

" I need one room, for a week atleast."

" Alright 25 dinars." She quickly pays the Inn keeper, then goes to the rented room. Xena gently lays Gabrielle down on the feather bed.

" Gods sweetheart. Your bleeding everywhere." She begins to fill a bowl with water and wets a wascloth. Then slowly begins washing of the blood of the bard's arms, chest, face, and legs. Heart nearly stops at the blood in Gabrielle's private area. "Oh gods."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she attempts to take a closer look. Suddenly Gabrielle jerks and screams.

"No ! Please dont hurt me !"

" Shhhh...Shhhh. Gabrielle, its Xena. I wont hurt you. Your ok." Gradually Gabrielle calms down.

"Xena...?" Xena carefully cups Gabrielle's face.

" Yes...its me. Your safe now. I promise." Relieved the bard completely relaxes. "Gabrielle, I need to clean you up down there. Can you please trust me ?"

"I want to...but I'm scared."

" I know, but I wont hurt you on purpose. I need to see the extent of the damage."

" Ok...go ahead." Xena nods, and begins her inspection. Her blood begins to boil in anger, as she quickly realizes her worst fear is true. Shaking her head, she begins cleaning the blood. She is soon done, and sits beside the bard.

" I swear to you Gabrielle, if I knew Predicus would hurt you...I wont have let him take you. I'm so sorry."

" Not your fault. Its my fault for trusting him."

" No...no its not your fault. None of it. He betrayed you."

"Look, can I just rest ? I dont wanna talk about it." Xena sighs.

" Yes...for now."

" Thank you." Gabrielle almost instantly falls asleep. Xena lays down beside her. Within 2 candle marks, Gabrielle starts having a nightmare. "No...Perdicus ! Stop hurting me! Please stop !" Xena jerks awake.

"Shhhh Gabrielle, wake up. Your having a nightmare. C'mon wake up for me." Gabrielle sits up quickly panting with fear, and shaking badly. Slowly Xena pulls her into her arms.

" Your ok...your safe with me now. I promise." Gabrielle slowly falls back asleep. A few tears escape from Xena's eyes, at seeing the little bard so scared.

Next morning, Xena wakes up to find Gabrielle trying to wash off.

"Gabrielle...what are you doing ?"

" Trying to get the dirty feeling off me."

" I understand. Just take it easy. I'm going to go get us some food."

"I'm not hungry." Xena stands up, after putting on her boots.

" I know its hard, but your body needs food. Your eating and thats final."

"Fine...whatever." Xena goes down to the Inn's kitchen, and orders them eggs and bread. Then returns with the food, finding Gabrielle dressed again.

" I got your favorite Gabrielle. Lets eat." Gabrielle scrowls, but eats half her breakfest.

" Happy now ?" Xena shakes her head.

"I'm glad you've eatin, but I'm not happy about any of this. It makes me very angry to tell the truth. Your such a good someone to harm you, they have to be heartless."

"I dont wanna talk about it Xena. I just can't, ok ?"

" No, Gabrielle. You cant keep this inside. It will destroy your soul."

"How do you know it already hasn't ? !"

" Because I know you very well. I can see it in your eyes Gabrielle. He left you with scars but he didnt destroy you."

" Maybe not yet...but in time he will." Xena then looks Gabrielle deep in her eyes.

"Now you listen to me. I will not let that happen. I will get you through this."

" Whatever you say Xena."

" I got a idea. How about we go to that waterfall I took you to last summer ?"

"I like that idea, but I can hardly walk." Xena nods.

"We'll rent a supply carriage for the day."

" Ok."

Xena carries the bard downstairs.

"Hello, I would like to rent a supply carriage for the day."

"Ok, that'll be 8 dinars." Xena pays the Inn keeper, then goes outside and puts Gabrielle in a carriage. Then drives off to the waterfall site. Arriving, she carries Gabrielle under the waterfall rock overhang and sits her down.

"Oh Xena, its beautiful." Xena smiles.

"Yes, it is. However, there is a deeper reason I brought you here."

" Why ?"

"Gabrielle, do you notice how this waterfall is everflowing, pure and clean ?"

"Yes..."

"Now if someone were to swim through it, it would be everflowing, but still pure and clean."

" Yes..."

"Gabrielle...your soul is like this waterfall."

"How so ?"

"It is STILL pure and STILL clean. What Perdicus did, was distrup the flow that that makes you have any kind of feeling."

"I still have feelings Xena."

"Yes...but you you have cut off the natural flow of them."

"I dont know what you want me to do Xena."

" I want you to talk about Gabrielle. Bottling up the details, won't make it go away."

" It hurts to much Xena. I cant."

"You have to, or it will get worse. Please talk to me."

" Ok, I'll try." Gabrielle begins to tell of the memory.

Memory :

_**Gabrielle and Perdicus had just arrived at his home. He sat Gabrielle on the large bed.**_

_**"Gabrielle, your beautiful. Let's make love." Gabrielle becomes alarmed at his rush to consumate the marriage.**_

_**" Wait Perdicus. Dont you think you should wait a minute, ya know slow down a bit ?"**_

_**" Slow down ? Are you kidding ? ! Its our wedding night !"**_

_**" I know...I just need time to settle in first."**_

_**" No Gabrielle. I've waited long enough for you." Perdicus begins kissing her hard and pushs her to lay on the bed. Gabrielle pushs him away.**_

_**"No, now get off me." Angered, Perdicus grabs a knife. He puts it to her chest.**_

_**"You are my wife. You are mine to do with as I please." She just stares at him, and he begins to make his point be cutting her slightly.**_

_**"Ahhh! That hurts Perdicus."**_

_**"Will you give in now ?"**_

_**" No." Even more angered, he makes a cut on each leg, which causes her to scream. He thin rips of the dress and takes his clothes off. Then without warning, enters her with his large penis.**_

_**" No, please stop...stop!" He just keeps pounding her, not caring. Then he falls asleep a candlemark later. Gabrielle shakingly puts on her normal clothes and leaves as fast and quietly as she can.**_

End of memory.

Xena is horrified, by what she hears.

"Oh Gods Gabrielle. I'm so so sorry."

"I fucking...hate...him ! I...hate...him !" Gabrielle is pounding the rock ground with her fists, to the point their bleeding. Xena quickly grabs her in a tight embrace to stop the pounding.

"I know...I know. Its ok." Gabrielle tries to hold back the sob within, which cause her to tremble. Xena can feel emotion wanting to show its self. "Let it all go sweetheart...go ahead and cry...its ok to cry."

The sobs escape Gabrielle like a lava from a volcano. Xena rocks her back and forth gently till she falls asleep.

"Xena ? Gabrielle ?" Xena looks up. Its Hercules.

"Hey Hercules. Nice to see you." Gently laying the bard down, she pulls Hercules to the side. "I need a favor."

"What ?"

"Track down Perdicus. Kill him."

"What ? Why ?"

" He fucking raped Gabrielle 2 days ago." Hercules clenchs his fists.

" It shall be done." Xena nods.

"Thank you." Hercules nods and runs off.

It doesnt take long for him to find Perdicus.

"Perdicus ! You bastard !"

"Who are you ?"

"I am Hercules. God of Strength. Xena wants revenge."

" Xena...? What in Hades for ?"

"For raping Gabrielle. She found the bard Perdicus."

" I dont give a damn."

"Oh but you will." Hercules attacks him by throat, choking him. "Payback is a bitch." With that, Perdicus dies from lack of breath. Hercules carries him back to Xena. She smiles at the sight of Perdicus's dead body.

"Thank you Hercules. Go put him in the carriage, and drop his body in the barn beside the Inn." Hercules nods and goes. After getting Gabrielle back inside the Inn, Xena goes to Perdicus's body. She wraps it up, and takes it out to a field. Then burns it.

Washing her hands, Xena goes back inside. She finds Gabrielle awake.

"Hi Xena."

" Hi there. How ya feel ?"

" Better. Thank you."

" Anything for you." Gabrielle smiles.

" I talked with Hercules. I am happy Perdicus is gone."

" Me to. Gabrielle I must tell you something."

" What is it ?"

" I'm in love with you."

"You are ?"

"Yes, very much. Have been for a long time."

"I feel the same way. Your my hero, my everything." To Xena's suprise, Gabrielle gets up and kisses her with a passion.

" I do believe sweetheart, everything will be ok. I love you."

" I love you Xena."


End file.
